Air Gear: New Wars
by ShadowStalker8A
Summary: This takes place much after, new hero, new team members, new enviroment, rated M for Language, violence, and explict content.


SS:Welcome my children, this is my story, though I own nothing Not even my own ideas, the government planted them all there...So...on with the story!

Intro

Years after the happening of Air Gear assuming something did not wipe out all air gear riders. Air Gears(or what ever there called) are now known simply as AGs, and there are now skate board, scooter, and other thing exivalents, AG skates are still the best for the wars. AG team wars have broke out, one group Air Forcers, are almost at the point of beating the best team out the, celestial gliders.

Enter my Hero

I'm a lowly street rat, who scampers his way into the wars to watch from the side lines. The world has fallen into dis-repair making many odd AG arenas to fight in. but dangerous ones as well. Most people steal, or have to have good jobs to get AGs so I've yet to touch a pair. I'm around 5 foot, 130 pounds, very fit, al little skinny from not eating, black, shoulder length uncept hair, dazzling green eyes, and I wear all black, I live in the street nothing hides dirt better.

Today there is no fights, so I'm wondering back alleys, looking for rats, I'm hungry. I have black, baggie pants on, and a tight shirt, that shows my muscle, with overly long slives, going a foot over my hands. One hand I wear a black glove.

I Walk for a while, letting my feet carry me, not caring for a path or way. I quickly come apun a white cat, sitting souronded by big, black dogs. One dog moves in and attacks, the cat jobs, and lands on its back, scathing it badly. The rest move in, all at once, the cat wait, then jumps, spinning with all legs out, cutting all there noses. By now the dogs start running, but the big black one stays, determined for food, till "FUCKER!" I kick it hard, sending it flying into an off path from the cross roads we where in.

"Oh, my goodness!" Screamed a southern accent as a female, dressed in all white shorts, and a tank top, with a bandana holding back blond hair, rushed in. "Thank you for defending my cat!" She screeched, the cat now cooly licking its claws. "Your my hero, I'm Claire." She held out her hand and smiled.

I look up to meet brilliant blue eyes and am stunned for a moment, then just shake it off. "Nice to help you." I took her hand and shake it once before turning, "See Ya!" As I turned I noticed, she had AGs on, and nie ones to, all around, but built mainly for jumps, and power. I just turned and walked away...

I ignored her shouts, I would not give out my name to some one random, but I'd remeber Claire, she was HOT! Anyway, I walk to the once place I could get food, CAs Cutters Anunimus for the inner emo. Yes, I'm emo, and cut, and they have groups for it, with food. Snobby food, but food. I got there quickly, they where just starting, I open the glass door and walked in to be met by someone saying "...Greg and I cut for months, but I've been blood free for 2 and a half months."

I sit with a grumble as they look at me. They went on and it came to my turn. "..." Was all I said before they went on, Dan was next, I knew that by now. I got up and got food, after the checked me for cuts, one new one, they wrote it down. I got a huge plate of food before sitting down again, and started eating. Next, was Bob.

"Hi, I'm new, I'm Drea."

"I look up to see her, she looked like she could be Claire's sister. Both had those blue eyes, but with black emo hair, short on sides and back, long in front, beanie pulled over most of it. Tight shorts with a short skirt over it, and a black tight shirt. Sweat bands on her wrists, and a duffel bag looking thing off to the side of her hip. On her feet where, shoes, hmm, if they are no AGs for her.

I Sit looking at her for a while, till a hear her say, "Hey pervert, stop un-dressing me with your eyes!" Then, I felt a hard, metal thing hit my head, jugging my thoughts back into reality, my head hurt. "What the fuck was that for!" A yell standing up.

Every one looks at me, freaking by me, not talking, but yelling, I'm normaly quite.

"You where staying at me like some slack gawed pervert!" She screeched back.

"You remind me of someone, OK!" I yell back before sitting down, looking at the food all over the floor. Are troupe leader sighs, "Okay, your all free to go, we're closing early, sorry for anyone who didn't get to speak."

I sit there gathering thought as every one left, cept Drea, who made her way back to the bathrooms. I got up and went to find what hit me...An engine piece for an AG? Thats odd. I pocket it, and start leaving.

"So, you know my sis?" I heard before I could leave. I swivel around to see Drea.

"Would your sis be..." I pause to pretend I'm thinking, "Oh, thats right, Claire, I saved her cat.

"You, save tinkers?" She burst out laughing. "You couldn't save shit, how could you save that cat?"

I just raise an eyebrow, and she shakes her head. "Well, See you...And sorry for the bump..." She shoves her way by me, and leaves calmly.


End file.
